


Newsworthy

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [100]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Draco's full of surprises.





	Newsworthy

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 518: News.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Newsworthy

~

Rucking up Harry’s shirt, Draco kissed him, sharing Harry’s own taste with him. Harry hauled him closer, gasping as their tongues entwined. 

When Draco drew back to kiss Harry’s neck, Harry whispered, “How?” 

Draco raised his head. “How what?” 

“How do I fuck you?” 

There was a flash of white teeth as Draco smiled. “Well, this may come as news, but what you need to do is take this,” he gave Harry’s cock a slow stroke, “and put it inside me.”

“Arse,” Harry growled. Hands on Draco’s waist, he spun, pinning Draco to the wall. 

Draco chuckled wickedly. “ _Your_ arse.” 

~

“True,” agreed Harry before kissing Draco again. “Good thing I love you.”

Although he whispered the words, Draco clearly heard him, because he practically melted against Harry, his hands sliding under Harry’s trousers to grip his bare arse. “Good thing,” he breathed against Harry’s mouth. “As for how…watch this.” 

Draco pushed him away, then swung his legs up to wrap them around Harry’s waist. “Fuck,” said Harry.

Draco laughed. “Is my flexibility news to you?” 

“Yes.” Pressing closer once more, Harry supported Draco’s arse in his hands. “We’re still wearing too many clothes, though.” 

Draco hummed. “Watch and learn.” 

~


End file.
